


Second Chances

by Awhiterain (ywhiterain)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-19
Updated: 2005-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/Awhiterain
Summary: Second chances are rare, Harry and Ginny are lucky enough to have one.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Written post HBP

Harry brushed a lock of hair out of Ginny’s face. His heart was racing and his palms were suddenly clammy. He felt as awkward and unsure of himself as he did when he asked Cho Chang out three years ago.

Ginny gave him a tentative smile. “You won.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, Voldemort’s last moments of torture still freshly imprinted in his mind. “We did.”

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it slightly. “I never doubted you. Not for a moment.”

“Thanks.” That meant more to Harry then he could quite comprehend. Throughout his journey, in the back of his mind, he kept worrying that Ginny would move on, that Harry wasn’t good enough for her.

“I should be thanking you, he’s gone because of you.” She said.

Gathering his nerve, Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. “You, Ron and Hermione made sure I remembered what I was fighting for.”

Ginny rested her head on the nape of Harry’s neck. “I was afraid, you know. That, after everything, you wouldn’t want me anymore, that whatever we had wouldn’t be enough.”

“I thought for sure that you would have moved on. There was no reason for you to keep waiting for me, on me.” Harry said.

Ginny tilted her head slightly, and looked up at him. “I’ve waited on you for five years, I could wait another. Kind of stupid of me, really, but I couldn’t give up.”

“I’m glad you did,” Harry said and tightened his grip on her. “And you’re not stupid. I wish I saw what was right in front of me sooner.”

“Not many people get a second chance,” Ginny said. “I want to make the most of it.” She grinned devilishly; “if another dark lord decides to make you his arch nemesis I’m not going to let you be all noble again. I’m sticking with you.”

Harry laughed, “I’ve had enough of being a hero, really.”

“You’ll always be one.”

“My ‘saving-people-thing’, right?” Harry said.

“No,” Ginny said, “because you always do the right thing. One of the many things I love about you.”

“What else do you like?” Harry asked as innocently as he could muster.

“I seem to remember you being a great kisser,” Ginny said. “Although, I could use a reminder.”

“Gladly.”


End file.
